Of My Heart
by patbai
Summary: Ginny Weasley starts her 5th year at Hogwarts, dealing with friends, school, love and too much loss. Character Death. Starts out light, but gets increasingly dark and mature.
1. Chapter 1

She is standing before the large crowd of students. Most are still wearing their uniforms – classes ended less than an hour ago. They are down by the lake- Chairs have been set up, and most of the school sits before her. She tucks her red hair behind her ear and takes a breath.

_Theres a lamp that won't light in my poetry room_

_Children out playing_

_And a big full moon_

Her voice is low, deep and raspy. The wind blows around her, and she closes her eyes – dry, after so many hours of hot, angry tears.

_He's barricaded there in his room_

_He'll be coming out soon_

_I remember when I met him_

_He blew in like a wind_

_No one was more beautiful or dangerous than him_

_he blew through my soul like a tangerine wind_

_He'll be coming out soon_

_I never knew I was built so strong_

_My heart_

_My heart_

_Is a boat on the sea_

_And I never knew I was build for hurricanes_

_My heart_

_My heart_

_Is a boat on the sea_

She sings for them, to them – to everyone who is here for them. She opens her eyes. Before her sits a row of professors, next to them the rest of her family, Hermione and Draco. Behind them sits Ally, tears streaming down her face. She mouths the words 'thank you' and Ginny smiles through her song.

_Luxery looms on a fog bound day_

_I'm not alone now and I'm not afraid_

_I'm clean and I'm free its all stripped away_

_My debts are paid_

_I wonder if he ever looks down on the sea_

_Thinks about the time that he spent with me_

_I know every things exactly how it has to be_

_All's right with this world_

_In the cold _

_And the dark_

_You're the grace Of my heart_

_In the cold_

_And the dark_

_You're the grace, of my heart. _

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

Ginny is standing with Harry, looking for a compartment as the train moves forward on its way to Hogwarts. She's still in her muggle clothes, her hair tied back in a ponytail. A group of girls is blocking their path, and Ginny realizes Cho is in their midst. She looks at Harry, and then squeezes past them, away from any awkward conversation that is bound to happen once Harry and Cho spot each other. She looks over her shoulder, feeling bad for just a second at leaving him. Hermione and Ron have gone off with prefect duties, and Ginny shrugs, _he'll find them or me later_, she thinks and continues on her search. Full. Full. Full – ah ha! Ginny opens a door and the only occupant is a 6th year Ravenclaw, Allyson Dupuis. Ginny asks if she can sit down. The girl answers 'of course' and puts down her reading.

"I'm Ally, you're Ginny right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Ginny sits opposite her, getting situated.

Allyson has dark skin – a light brown, her hair long and wavy. Full lips and dark eyes. Ginny asks her where she is from.

"Well I've lived in London my whole life," she explains, " but my mum's originally French, and my dad's from America. And he's black – as you could probably gather." Ginny says she's from London too. They cover the basics: names, ages, siblings, house and year at school. Their conversation flows easily, and they're fairly close to school before the girls take a break to change into their uniforms.

Ginny briefly wonders what happened to Harry, but then Ally asks, "so, have you heard about this talent show, competition thing that's being implemented this year?" This is news to Ginny. "It's a sort of bonding thing between houses, apparently."

"But it's a competition?" Ginny asks, confused.

"Well yeah, but not between houses, just between…everyone. I guess you're suppose to come up with some sort of bit, a song or dance or act or something, with students in other houses, then compete in a concert for the rest of the school near the end of the year. Apparently" she explains "the winner gets some sort of prize, but as of now, that's highly confidential." She says with a twinkle.

Ginny laughs. "any idea what it could be?"

"Not at all. Ah well. Think you're gonna do it?"

"Oh god, I have no idea. You _have_ to group with students from other houses?" Ally nods.

"I was thinking about doing a dance or something, but I have no idea if anyone else can dance, and I can't do a solo…so that sucks." Ginny nods her understanding

"I guess I could sing" Ginny contemplates.

"You sing?" Ally looks up, interested.

"Yeah, I used to take all sorts of lessons when I was little, but ever since starting Quidditch and Hogwarts I haven't really had time."

"I love to sing – don't know if I have a great voice, but really, that doesn't matter. " Ginny laughs.

"Um, I think it does matter a little…" Ally shakes her head.

"Nuh uh, not when the only place you sing is the shower!"

"Too true, too true" Ginny agrees. They pause, both lost in their own worlds. Their cabin door suddenly flings open, and a very, very cute boy with very, very messy black hair – Ginny thinks his name is Blaise - sticks his head it.

"Taken!" he cries "Excuse me, ladies." He says, before closing the door again. Ginny and Ally look at each other, confusion and laughter written on both their faces.

"What the hell was that!" exclaims Ginny. Ally leans back shaking her head.

"That's Zambini – my year, a slytherin, good mates with Malfoy and that crowd. I know, I know, but he's sort of hilarious."

"Apparently" Ginny agrees.

When Ginny makes her way off the train, Allyson goes off in search of fellow Ravenclaws, as Ginny looks around. She sees a flustered looking Ron, trying to round up some first years with Hermione, and laughs out loud.

"What is that horrible sound?" someone drawls behind her. She turns to see a sneering Malfoy. "Please refrain from producing that noise in my vicinity, weasel." He starts to brush past her, but Ginny places one hand on her hip and glares up at him.

"Well excuse me, ferretboy, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could please refrain from producing that horrible _smell_ in MY vicinity." She states, wrinkling her nose, then whipping her hair around, and stomping off in the opposite direction, leaving a steaming Malfoy. She spots Harry and runs over to him, and they make their way into the Great Hall for the sorting.

After the feast, Ginny is walking to her dorm with Harry and some other Gryffendors, when Professor Snape stops their little brigade. He eyes them all, his gaze finally resting on Ginny.

"Ms Weasley, please follow me." She looks at Harry, who shrugs and gives her a pitying look, and Ginny is escorted away from the group.

"I'm sorry, sir, did I do something- "

"We shall be explaining everything in just a moment." He answers crisply, and Ginny jogs to keep up. He leads her over to his classroom, where she finds Proffesor McGonagall, and, more surprisingly, Dumbledore.

"Take a seat," Snape says. Ginny sits down nervously, _what is going on!?_ McGonagall starts.

"Good evening, Ms Weasley, I trust your summer holiday was relaxing." Ginny nods. Dumbledore is sitting back, a slight smile on his face. "Well I shall cut right to the point then, seeing as this is your first night back. You did exceptionally well in potions last term. Proffesor Snape was extremely proud of your accomplishments, and, upon suggestion by Professor Dumbledore, is willing to accept you into his 6th year level potions class." Ginny looks back and forth between Snape, whose face is as impassive as ever, and Dumbledore, who is now almost grinning.

"well I –" she starts, then stops. "Um, won't that interfere with my other studies, Professor?"

"Not at all, I'm glad to say. We've had to tamper with you're schedule a little though. You'll have to attend a few more classes with other houses than is typical, but everything fits." McGonagall stops, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Proffesor, I'm a little confused – I still need to take OWLs at the end of this year – right?"

"Quite right, Ms Weasley," Snape explains. "First off, you will need to study with me an extra night each week, to catch you up on what is typically covered in 5th year, but otherwise you will learn 6th year advanced potion work, and should, one hopes, reach an Outstanding at that portion of your OWLs."

"Isn't that like cheating?" Ginny wonders. Dumbledore speaks up at this.

"How so, my dear!? OWLS are in place to test whether the student can go on to NEWT level, and if said student is already in NEWT level, well, the test is nothing more than checking that student's abilities to maintain that position." He smiles. Ginny is still a bit confused – was she really that good a potions? Snape never mentioned it before.

"Well, I guess, of course I'll take 6th year potions. Thank you. I – I don't have any of the materials though."

"I shall provide your supplies until you can acquire them" says Snape. "well then! That is all Ms Weasley. You are dismissed." Ginny stands, takes her revised schedule, and leaves. _How odd_, she thinks. _I mean really strange. 6th year potions. _It suddenly dawns on Ginny she'll be taking it with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She gives a little shriek, and runs up to share the news.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ginny enters Potions alongside her three friends. They sit together, Ron and Harry at one desk, Ginny and Hermione next to them. She watches and notes everyone who comes in the door, noticing Blaise – gorgeous, she can't' help thinking - walking in with…Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. They take their seats in the back. She hears a few whispers behind her, but just sits back and waits for class to start. Snape walks in, cape flying, and conversation comes to a halt. He begins right away.

"First off, I would like to welcome Ms Weasley to the class. She is moving up from 4th year." A few whistles sound, and Ginny almost blushes, but Snape looks around the class with his steely gaze and everyone quiets. "Professor Dumbledore is also implementing a new rule this year. Pairings will be with students from opposite houses." He pauses, waiting for this to sink in. Groans and murmurs sound. Ginny looks and sees a horrified Ron, and laughs. "Silence," Snape hisses. The buzz stops. He starts to read off the pre chosen pairs, and students jump up. Goyle and Hermione, Harry and some boy Ginny doesn't recognize. Another girl Ginny doesn't know is paired with Ron. "Weasley – Ms Weasley, that is - and Zabini." Ginny stands and makes her way over to his desk, where Malfoy is still sitting. Blaise doesn't even notice her, and she stands awkwardly for a minute until Malfoy is paired with Pansy.

"Oh dear god," she hears him murmur. Blaise chuckles and Ginny raises her eyebrows. Pansy looks ecstatic. Blaise finally turns his gaze to her, and she sits down.

"I'm Ginny - " She starts, but Snape calls for silence, and they begin copying down the assignment. They go about the potion in silence, Ginny doing most of the work, Blaise sitting back, practically falling asleep. "Look," she says finally, "I'm not doing this by myself." Blaise looks at her, and around at their table.

"Yes, you are." He states matter-of-factly.

"Well if that's the case, you are not getting credit for it." She turns towards the front, starting to raise her hand.

"Aren't we a bit fiery this morning," he says, and she opens her mouth to retort, but he gives a chuckle and leans forward. "I was just noting that, technically you _were_ doing it by yourself – and quite honestly, I don't think I'll be very much help…" He's looking sheepish, and she wonders what he got on his OWLs. "But hey," he says smiling, "I'm one heck of a stirrer!" She laughs.

"Get to it then. 5 clockwise stirs, then 2 counterclockwise. Stop when it turns yellow."

"Yes ma'am!" Ginny shakes her head. At the end of class Blaise stands and leaves without a goodbye or helping to pack up. "Cute, but way too self centered," Ginny says out loud. Hermione comes up to her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. How was Goyle?"

"Humph! I don't think that boy can even read. I'm really wondering how he got in here…" Hermione starts to rant, as the girls make their way out of class.

Over the next few weeks, Ginny finds herself in many Ravenclaw classes. At first a little intimidated, she finds she can keep up, and begins making friends, something that's never been much of a challenge for her. Subsequently, Ginny and Ally start seeing a lot of each other, having the same lunches most days, and meeting up at dinner sometimes as well. The girls get along easily. At lunch one day, Ally first mentions the Slytherin parties.

"I've been going since 5th year, they're actually a lot of fun. Music, dancing, booooze" she says with a smile. "You should come this weekend." They are sitting down by the lake. It's warm out with a nice breeze, and both girls hate being inside on days like this.

"Ally…Slytherin…seriously?"

"Oh Ginny come off it. Ravenclaws, even Hufflepuffs go. And just because it's in their common room doesn't mean anything. It's the farthest dorm from the professors' quarters."

"I dunno, I don't think I'd be welcome. Gryffendor," she states, pointing at herself.

"No kidding. Honestly, no one will even notice or care, I swear. Please come this weekend though, really! Look…Katie and Jess can't make it because of whatever, and….IreallywanttogoandseeBlaisebutIcan'tgobymyselfOKAY!?" She hides her face in her hands.

"Did I just hear correctly," Ginny teases. "oooooh you do NOT have a crush on Blaise!" Ally nods and looks up sheepishly. "shut up! Really? He's kind of a…well, sort of a self centered jerk, but - "

"Totally cute, right!?" Ginny laughs. "He's funny, Gin, come on. Get drunk with us this weekend, it'll be fun."

"Hahaha, yeah sure fine."

"Yessss, corrupting the young!" Ally states with a grin.

"Hey, I'm not corruptible. Already corrupted, sorry." Ginny takes a bite of her sandwich, and the girls proceed to gossip about the naughty things they've done.

The next day in potions, Ginny realizes that what she had said about Blaise wasn't entirely true. After a few days of potions with him, she found he was actually somewhat enjoyable to have around. At the beginning of each class, she bugs him into helping her, sarcastic remarks flying, but always in jest. She actually likes their banter. _And he's not horrible at the taking directions thing_, she admits. They get along actually. They even say 'hey' in passing even. But Ginny cannot begin to condone his choice of friends. They mock and joke together, him making fun of Hermione, or Ron, and Ginny gives her best to Malfoy, or Crabbe and Goyle. One day Blaise notes her scoffing at how high Pansy's skirt is rolled up, and laughs outright in agreement. Ginny looks sheepish for a second, but Blaise leans down close to her.

"Slytherin Slut, I think is her official title these days." Ginny raises her eyebrows. "Oh no, never – I'd wouldn't go near – _that."_ Ginny laughs out loud.

"I thought you guys were friends."

"Nah, she likes to drape herself around Draco, but that's about the extent of our 'friendship.'"

"I bet he loves that," Ginny replies sarcastically.

"See for yourself," he says, nodding in their direction. She looks over and can't help her look of surprise. Pansy is pouting, brushing her hand over Malfoy's hair. He's usual cool demeanor is in place, but he practically shoves her hand away.

"Get off Pansy, we've got things to do." She slides her hand across his leg, Ginny opens her mouth is shock and laughter, and turns to look at Blaise, who makes a face at her. Malfoy's look of utter disgust, similar to the look on their faces, causes the two to burst out laughing, and Pansy and Malfoy look around in their direction. Ginny and Blaise look away immediately, forcing down their amusement.

"Quiet," Snape calls from the front, and Ginny can see Malfoy scoot his seat away from Pansy, placing his book in his lap, and ordering Pansy to get some ingredients. Ginny almost feels bad for him for a second, before common sense comes back, and she shakes her head, still trying to control her laughter.

It's Saturday night, and Ally heads over to Ginny's dorm before the party, dressed in a midcalf length blue jean skirt, and a red t-shirt, her hair loose. Ginny changes into blue jeans and a green tank, throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail, little strands coming out around her face.

"Mmm girl, you lookin' right tonight!" is Ally's enthusiastic response to her appearance, and Ginny laughs and grabs the other girl by the arm. On the way out of the common room, they run into Harry and Ron. To Ron's questioning look she states she's off to Ally's dorm to hang out. Harry looks skeptical, but Ally drags Ginny away before he can say anything.

"What was that? she asks.

"They would never understand why I'm going to anything that includes Slytherins. Wait – why _am_ I going - "

"Nuh-uh, you can't back out now!" Ally drags Ginny on.

When they get there, the party is in full swing. The lights are down, the music up. The chairs and sofas and all pushed off to one side, and a make dance floor is in the center. There are a lot of people, to Ginny's surprise. Blaise spots them, coming over to grab Ally and spin her around. He then looks down at Ginny.

"Why, my favorite Weasel!" he cries. Ginny would be angry at the usual insult, but Blaise grabs her into a hug, and Ginny laughs. _He is smashed_, she notes. He gives each girl a beer. Ginny can't help moving her hips to the music, and Ally grabs her and pulls her into the middle of the crowd. A half hour later the girls leave in need or more refreshments, and Ginny finds herself suddenly surrounded by Slytherins. Ally is talking to Blaise, who is standing next to Malfloy, with Pansy Parkinson hanging all over him. Ginny can't help the disgusted look on her face when she sees this.

"What are you sneering at, Weasel?" Malfoy says, but pushes Pansy off him and crosses his arms over his chest. Pansy stalks away. He's in loose jeans and a white T and for a second Ginny notices how lean he is - _very skinny,_ she notes, _but muscular. All in all, a very nice body. _Her eyes reach his, and he raises his eyebrows. She just smirks.

"What are you even doing here, aren't you are 5th year?" He scowls at her. She turns to Ally. "What _am_ I even doing here?" She looks back at Malfoy. "Actually, I think I was just lea - " but before she can finish, Blaise grabs her and shoves her forward. She stumbles and Malfoy grabs out to steady her, a look of confusion and distaste on his face.

"What the bloody - " But Blaise raises his eyebrows and gives a nod to the right. Malfoy looks over and sees Pansy returning.

"Come dance with me!" she shrieks, tugging at one of his arms.

"Actually I think Draco and Ginny here were about to dance…" Blaise cuts in. Ginny looks over at him, starting to protest – _yeah right!_ But suddenly Malfoy jerks her forward, so she's leaning against him, his arm around her waist. She can hear Ally laugh.

"Yeah, sorry Pans, some over time." Malfoy agrees. Ginny's mouth opens in astonishment. He then grabs Ginny by the arm and leads her away.

"Get off me Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She starts to leave, but notices, and Ginny can't help grinning at his, Malfoy's look of horror, glancing over his shoulder at the glaring Pansy. He looks back down at her. Ginny smirks up at him. He scowls at her, then spins her around, pulling her up against him. He starts to move. They are surrounded by sweaty bodies and loud music. Ginny's back is pressed against Malfoys chest as his hands slide down her arms to her hips. _Oh no_, Ginny thinks. She has had plenty experience with guys – she is not going to let him lead this. She turns around, pressing her hips against him. Malfoy raises his eyebrows in surprise. Ginny starts dancing against him, moving her hips and shoulders. _Oh yes, two can play this game_. Malfoy doesn't protest. She thinks she even hears him – laugh? in appreciation of the fact that now her leg is up, practically wrapped around his waist. She smirks as his hand finds its way to her thigh, holding her there. They don't look at each other – this isn't personal. Ginny does, however, spot a pissed off looking Pansy talking rapidly with another Slytherin, sending death glares their way. Malfoy notices too, because he spins Ginny around, pulling her against him again, holding her hips to his, one hand on her stomach touching the bare flesh above her jeans. Ginny gasps – that was unexpected, and feels Malfoy smirk against her neck. Ginny lets her hands slide back, grabbing his hips, taking control of their movements.

"Oh ho, Ms Weasley," he says quietly in her ear, "who ever thought the youngest weasel would know how to move." His breath is hot on her skin. Ginny leans back and, with a sweet smile, never stopping the movement of her hips against his, replies,

"Oh ho Mr. Malfoy, who ever thought you'd be reacting quite so – enthusiastically – to a weasel's movements." And with that, Ginny steps forward and leaves the floor, joining Ally and Blaise – who puts his hands up in surrender at her glare, Ally commenting 'Ow girl!' and grabbing Ginny into a hug – both girls laughing. Ginny looks back, but doesn't spot Malfoy in the crowd. She finds his blonde hair in the corner of the room though, arm around some Ravenclaw, heading up to the boys dorm. Ginny rolls her eyes, and turns back to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny heads to her potions table Monday morning, only to run into a too cheerful Blaise who can't refrain from commenting about the party.

"Lay off it already would you," she cries. "Just because we casually danced for what, 5 minutes, doesn't mean we're anything close to being _friends_."

"Come come my dear, stop trying to deny it!" Blaise says in a convincing grandfather manner. Ginny grins and goes along.

"Oh you're too right, how silly of me! I'm just madly in love with _Draco,_ I really shouldn't be ashamed at wanting to put my hands _all_ over him." Blaise coughs, and Ginny turns to see Ron gaping at her, Harry scowling, and, of course, Malfoy himself, arms crossed, leaning back against his desk.

"Why, Weasley, I had no idea you felt that way." He smiles coyly at her. Ginny is momentarily lost for words, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. But then she notices Malfoy's eyes are narrowed, and his demeanor is anything but joking…is he really focused on where her hand is still grasping Blaise's arm in playfulness? _Get it together_, Ginny thinks, but snatches her hand away.

"Oh yes," she replies, her voice the essence of innocence. "Because that last statement wasn't dripping with sarcasm or anything." Blaise chuckles and Hermione jabs Ron with her notebook, turning away. Ginny turns around and moves closer to Blaise – _to what?_ She thinks, _make Malfoy jealous_? _Yeah right_. But she leans across him, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey now, don't try any of that here missy."

"Any of what?" Ginny asks, sitting down.

"Any of that – that - " Blaise motions at her with his hands. "That feminine stuff." Ginny laughs.

"Please Blaise, I'm so not interested."

"You just keep telling yourself that," he states with a smile. Ginny ignores him, and the class continues.

Ron confronts Ginny on the way out, asking her what all that joking about Malfoy was about. Ginny denies knowing anything, and Hermione comes to her rescue, stating that it sounded like every other sarcastic match between Malfoy and well, anyone who doesn't loose their cool around him. Ron snaps back, asking if she was implying he looses his cool around Malfoy. They start to argue.

NEXT DAY

Ginny, Harry and Ron sit down to lunch, Hermione having run off to the library between classes. Blaise and Malfloy and others enter, Blaise raising his hand in greeting, shouting out "how is my favorite little weasel doing!?" Ron is about to stand, but Ginny tells him to sit his bloody ass down. " oh just splendid" she replies with a smile. Malfoy nods in her direction, and Ginny is taken aback, her exact thoughts voiced through Ron. "Did he just nod at you?!! Wha- what- -no rude comment, no- weasel or -!" he turns to Harry, "did he just NOD at my little sister!?" Harry looks confused and doesn't say anything. Ginny says, "oh honestly Ron, he probably just had a crick in his neck!"

Blaise sits down across from Malfoy, who's leaning back, surveying the table with clear disinterest and boredom. "Hey, mate, your favorite little redhead seemed quite pleased at her greeting." Blaise comments and winks. Pansy perks up. "Oh gross, Blaise, please don't mention weasels while we're eating." She leans over to Malfoy. He smirks up at Blaise, and states, "She is looking quite…fiery at the moment, now that you mention it." Blaise whistles, as Pansy looks horrified, and slumps down in her seat. Malfoy laughs, but does turn to look over his shoulder. Blaise is smirking at him when he looks back. He crosses his arms, and shakes his head. "Yeah right, Zabini. Get it out of your head."

"I didn't say anything." Blaise laughs, and Malfoy scowls.

Ginny is becoming a regular at these Sat night parties, always accompanied by Allyson or a few other girls. Ally and Blaise are spending a lot of time together, which means Ginny and Blaise are spending time outside of class together. He's started to join their picnics by the lake some days at lunch. One day the girls are already seated when not only Blaise, but Malfoy as well shows up. Ginny is taken aback. Malfoy has his usual look about him, sort of bored indifference. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she can't help saying. His cool eyes look over to her.

"Why, I thought I was going to eat lunch, _Weasel_." He plops down next to Blaise and leans back against the tree, staring off in the other direction. Ally looks over at Ginny and shrugs. Blaise starts going off about something or other, Ginny and Ally laughing, as usual. Ginny notices a few times Malfoy's lips curl into a smile, even though it seems he is not paying attention to his surroundings. When conversation turns to the talent competition, Ally directs a question at him

"Hey – Draco." He turns toward her. "Whats your talent." He seems to think for a second before smirking.

"I'm too good at whatever I put my mind too to pick just one for that stupid competition." Ally laughs.

"Yeah right, Mr Perfect." Malfoy smiles. This is weird, Ginny thinks, looking back and forth between them. Malfoy is being decent. This is surreal. "And you…are you entering?" He asks

"Hopefully." This is news to Ginny.

"You are!?"

"Well actually…I was thinking…ok Ginny I know this seems really random but…I was thinking we could do a duet."

"Seriously? You've never heard me sing. I've never heard YOU sing, and I thought you said you were bad-"

"oh I was just being modest." Blaise and Malfoy snicker. "And I have too heard you sing, maybe not _really_ sing, but along with the music at the parties, and you humming on the way to class and stuff " Malfoy mutters, looked amused, "you hum on the way to class?" and Ginny shoots him a glare, but he just laughs. "so I know you're not terrible!" Ally continues. Ginny laughs.

"sure why not. But, well wait, I wanna hear you Ally."

"mmk" she stands and proceeds to belt out a few lines of some stupid pop song. Her voice is powerful, loud and clear. Not amazing, but definitely workable. She sits back down.

"your turn." Ginny freezes.

"yeah right"

"come on, I just did it!"

"I'm not singing in front of- everyone." Ginny crosses her arms.

"you're gonna have to if we do the competition."

"well I know that. I'm not –warmed up or anything."

"Ginny, get over yourself. Sing…'I will survive!" She starts laughing. "oh man, I hate you."

"please please, I saw you singing along yesterday!"

"what is that?" asks Malfoy .

"some muggle song. It's old, and hilarious." Ginny eplains. He nods. Everyone looks at her. "no, I'm not gonna sing it!" Blaise and Ally start pestering her.

"Cmon, Weasley, lets here it." That's Malfoy. Ginny is confused for a second – did he just call her Weasley, not weasel?

"uh fine fine." She clears her throat. "_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_." Her voice is low and sultry, deep and full with a raspy undertone. "_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side._" Ally shouts 'Damn girl' and Ginny laughs. Continuing, she looks at Blaise then Malfoy. "_But I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong _–" Malfoy is looking at right at her. She stares back. "_I grew strong, I learned how to get along- so your back_." She tears her gaze away and closes her eyes for a moment, shaking her shoulders, over doing it. Blaise laughs. "_From outerspace_…" Ally joins in now, and they actually sound pretty good together. The girls look at each other, singing and dancing and laughing. "I will survive! I WILL survive!" When they stop, Blaise whistles.

"Damn, Ginny."

"heyy!" cries Ally.

"you're good too, but I already knew that."Ally and Ginny laugh.

"he's right. you are really good." Ally agrees. Ginny shrugs and blushes. "Shut up, I'm okay." She looks over to see Malfoy, who nods at her, eyebrows raised, nothing mocking or sarcastic about him. She smiles, "Okay okay, new topic.."

Spending time with Ally and Blaise inevitable lead to time with Malfoy, but Ginny actually found it odd at how usual his presence has become – at how easily he offers up a joke or laughs at someone else's. She's noticed he can be actually _funny_ sometimes. Only when he's at least tipsy of course. This doesn't mean they're friends, naturally. She still doesn't even like him, she insists. But when her body is full of alcohol, and he's impersonating Pansy, who could really help laughing hysterically and sorta falling over. It was definitely not her intent to be caught by said impersonator, and definitely not her fault she kind of liked it. But regardless, Ginny tells herself. It's Malfoy. Slytherin, sarcastic, rude, most likely a Death Eater. Plus, he disappears at some point during every party with a different girl. Not that that has anything to do with herself, of course, she maintains.

OCTOBER 31st

Slytherin is having a Halloween party, that Ron and Harry are of course not attending, and Hermione is obviously too busy to go to. Hermione does help Ginny with her costume: a flapper. Hair done up in tight waves against her scalp, a black band around her forehead with sequence. She wears a green dress down to her knees with layers of fringe, so when she moved her body in a shimmy, from breasts to thighs swished back and forth. A pair of black elbow length gloves top it off, as do red lipstick and little black flats.

"You look adorable!" cries Hermione, before rushing off to finish her work. Gryffindor is having their own mini get together, but Ron and Harry refrained from costume. Ginny says she is going over to Ravenclaw to meet Ally, and leaves before Ron could say anything.

Ally is a 'dirty school girl to Blaise's Professor costume. Upon arrival, the room is already is full swing – loud music, low lighting, every possible costume imaginable. Blaise shovs a glass of rum and coke at Ginny before pulling Allyson onto the dance floor. Ginny sags against the wall, until she notices a blond head moving in her direction.

"Weasley" is his greeting.

"Evening Malfoy." She crosses her arms in feigned disinterest, and looks around the room.

"nice costume – what er, what exactly," he leans against the wall next to Ginny, "what are you?" she looks up at him. _Is he seriously talking to me? Ah well, I guess I can be civil._

" I'm a flapper – you know, 1920's…"

"sure sure." She laughs at how obviously he has no idea what she's talking about.

"I can only wonder what you are," she says sarcastically, noting the black cape and sharp teeth. "…Dracula? Just a guess…" he laughs. He's slicked his hair back, and Ginny notices for the first time he has a silver hoop in the top of one ear. It looks good.

"How did you guess," he chuckles, then smirks evily, showing off this vampire teeth again. Ginny smirks back. " so, Flappers….interesting."

"yeah well, why not."

"why, actually." He muses.

"well whats so fun about being a vampire, hmm?"

"well…" he seems to be thinking this over then looks up wickedly at her, "I get to do this all evening." Suddenly he grabs her around the waist, leaning her backwards, teeth at her throat. He whispers in her ear "tsk tsk, darling. You're dead," Then pulls her back up, leaning her against the wall, and returing to his position next to her, as if nothing happened.

"cheepshot" she states, and he laughs.

"well, so" he prompts. "whats so great about being a..'flapper'" Ginny regards him for a moment before answereing.

"well, I guess the costume, see…" She feels ridiculous as she starts to swish back and forth, but puts on an endearing little smile, and tilts her head up to meet his gaze. He's focused on her hips she notes, but his gaze travels up her body to finally look her in the eye. He raises his eyebrows. Ginny stops and shrugs. "Well, its fun at least" and leans back against the wall next to him. After a moment she adds, "And, of course, this…" She puts her foot up on a chair, then grabs the end of her skirt, before glancing up to see if she's got Malfoy's attention. Hiking up her dress to midthigh thigh, she moves her body around so he can see her inner thigh, fringe dangling precariously. He looks surprised for half a second, before noticing the silver flask attached to her leg. Then he laughs. "Well aren't we just the little vixen!" Ginny smiles and asks,

"want a taste?" Malfoy momentarily is at a loss for words, his gaze now, not on the flask, but inches higher….Ginny doesn't notice, busy unclipping the container from her thigh. Malfoy is the picture of indifference when she turns around. They both preceed to empty the flask before the night is done.

Very tipsy and laughing at probably nothing with Blaise and Allyson, Ginny gasps out loud when she feels arms snake around her, pulling her against…Malfoy? She looses her footing, and again bursts out laughing. Malfoy shouts a greeting to the group, before pulling Ginny into a dance. This one is not nearly as sexual as the last, both are laughing and drunk, oblivious to their surroundings. Colin Creevy, when did he get here? comes up and asks to take a picture. Malfoy in a very un-Malfoy like manner, spins Ginny around and replies "Of course!" Leaning her back, like before, teeth at her throat, and looks wickedly at the camera as Creevy snaps the shot. Springing Ginny back up, she falls against him, laughing, her head tiled back in carefree delight, Malfoy smiling down at her, as Creevey snaps another shop, unbeknownst to either of them.

"I have to! Its, its, I have no idea what time it is but late! And my hair is coming out, and my….I've lost my gloves. Wait where are they? Oh and my feet are so dead, they just want to lay downnnnnnnnn."Ginny leans against Ally. "please please please I want pillows and softness and sleeeep."

"I'll walk you back" Malfoy flips his cape over his shoulder and tries to look manly. Ally laughs and shoves playfully at him. Blaise hugs her around the neck, pulling her away.

"I'll see you later!" she cries to Ginny.

oh, humph."

"Cmon then, I said I'd walk you-"

"you can barelely walk as it is!" Malfoy steps back in mock outrage

"I'm insulted! And it seems to me, you're the one stumbling around all…drunk like." He grabs her hand and pulls her forward, where she stumbles and falls into this back. Holding her upright, she laughs "Shut up!" and pushes at him, this time taking the lead and opening the door. They both falling unceremoniously out into the hallway.

"shhhhh" Ginny giggles, as Malfoy tries to right himself. The hallway is very dark and quiet. "This is serious." Ginny puts her hands on her hips. "No talking! Its late! Snape..hahaha….Sn…Snape might wake up and, and, and give us detention!" she puts her hands over her face and laughs so hard her stomach hurts, leaning against the wall.

"that's really not funny at all" Malfoy says, swaying slightly.

"I know I know" she mouths, hyperventilating. She slides to the ground. "I can't stop" Ginny is gasping for air, laying on the ground, trying to control her laughter. Clutching her stomach, she takes a breath and finally spits out a whole sentence. "Merlin, my stomach hurts." She giggles a little more, then Malfoy hauls her up.

"To bed little weasel!" he announces. "No more funny business." They start walking back through dark hallways, bumping into each other and walls and statues, tripping up the stairs, both laughing. At the top of the stairs, both are on hands and knees.

"I can't make it, its much to far" Ginny says.

"I have an idea" Malfoy states, looking at Ginny.

"I'm listennnning"

"Summersaults!" he announces. Ginny laughs, then grins evily,

"I'll race you!" she shouts.

"ok ok, Ready, Set, g-no, really, Ginny, are you ready? Ok ok. Ready, set, GO!" Ginny squeals as Malfoy saults in front of her, but starts after him, laughing loudly now. Her feet hit something, and she falls onto her back, not completing her 3rd roll.

"Hey, interference!" she cries, but sits up to see Malfoy clutching his head "oh!" she falls back laughing. "So sorry!" He looks back at her, then grabs one of her feet and starts to tickle. "nonononono OMG STOP-" Ginny is yelling, laughing and convulsing. Malfoy flips over, and falls on top of her, covering her mouth with his hand. Which is exactly how Ron and Harry find them the next second.

"What the bloody hell is all that yell—" Ron stops dead at the site in front of him, as Harry peaks his head out of the common room. Ginny and Malfoy freeze. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OF MY SISTER YOU SON OF A –" Ron throws himself out of the room, but Harry goes to hold him back, causing both boys to fall. Ginny and Malfoy scramble up and away from each other, Ginny yelling at Ron to calm down, while Malfoy straightens his cape, looking bored, but still slightly drunk. Harry has his wand out, pointed at Malfoy who barely notices, whether that is because he is too drunk to, or trying to play it cool, Harry isn't sure.

"What. Do. You. Think.you.were.doing.with.her." Harry grits out.

"Oh Harry honestly!" Ginny starts, but Malfoy just smirks and says "Nothing you wish you weren't doing yourself" at which Ron starts yelling, Ginny does a double take of Malfoy, and Harry is momentarily speechless. Malfoy takes that opportunity to start walking away.

"You keep your slimy hands off her Malfoy!" Ron shouts. He turns around, hands in the air.

"Oh give me a break. She's drunk as punch and fell down. Like I'd really touch her if it wasn't absolutely necessary weasel!" Ron turns to Ginny "You're drunk!?"

"I am not!" Ginny replies indignantly, but slurs it and ruins the effect. Ron and Harry gape at her, but Hermione appears, ushering them all inside as only Hermione could do. Starting to argue with her, Ron turns away from Ginny, stepping into the room. Ginny is about to follow when someone grabs her wrist, whipping her around. Malfoy pulls her against him, placing her arm around his neck, trailing his fingers up her arm, over her shoulder and down her back, pressing her against him. She gasps, her mouth falling open. He pauses for a second, before pressing his lips to hers. He backs her up against the wall, pressing every inch of their bodies together, his mouth hot against hers. He tastes like beer and sweat and heat. It ends as suddenly as it started, and he he's halfway down the hall before Ginny opens her eyes. Hermione pops her head out of the doorway, startling Ginny.

"You too Ginny! Its far to late to be in the halls!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at breakfast, Ally runs over to Ginny, smiling idiotically. "Hey," she breaths. Ginny, having had a hard time falling asleep last night, is tired and practically falling into her breakfast. "Ginny! Wake up! I want to talk to you…" Ginny finally notices her friend's extremely happy mood. She narrows her eyes.

"What happened last night?" Ally wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and grins. "Did you…!"

"Well," she begins, "he practically dragged me up to his dorm-"

"Ally!"

"Wait wiat! Before we did anything, he told me he likes me sooo much and blah blah and would I be his girlfriend…"

"Aw that's cute Al. He was shitfaced." Ally laughs.

"Yeah well so was I. Whatever. We had sex." She lowers her voice. "And it was gooooooood." Ginny laughs. "And this morning, he's been acting all boyfriendy so…!!!" Ginny grins and hugs her.

"That's awesome."

"Well I gotta go – so much work, I'm dying." They make plans to meet in the library that night, and Ally skips off. Harry and Ron join Ginny at breakfast, both happy to let that strange encounter from the night before go, but Ginny excuses herself quickly nonetheless.

That night in the library, Ginny is itching to tell Ally about what happened last night. Ginny is practically sure she made it up, but the fact that she might imagine Malfoy kissing her freaks her out just as much as if it actually happened, so she wants to discuss the topic with Ally. Ginny goes to find a book when she rounds a corner to see Malfoy leaning back against the shelves, an unknown girl kneeling in front of him. His eyes are closed, hand tangled in her hair. Ginny almost gasps, but claps her hand over her mouth. They don't notice her. She freezes, for a moment, staring at them. He is panting, the girls head is moving – oh god! She turns and then practically runs out of the library.

The next day in potions, Ginny gets there early and begins copying down the assignment. Blaise and Malfoy come in. Ginny looks up despite herself, but he doesn't even look her way. She nods at Blaise before continuing to work. She takes lunch down to the lake. Ally usually meets her down there, but its 10 till class before she hears footsteps. It's Blaise.

"Weasel!" he cries affectionately

"Where's Ally?" she asks.

"She wanted me to tell you she needed some extra studying before transfiguration. She can't make it. "

"Oh" Ginny says, and with that she bursts into tears. Blaise stands there for a minute, before sitting down.

"Hey hey, whats the matter?" She looks the other way and shakes her head. _What is the matter? _She thinks.He puts his arm around her, and she leans against him. The tears slow, and Ginny gives a little laugh.

"I'm fine I'm fine. Sorry. I dunno what's wrong with me. It's almost time for class, you should go." He gives Ginny a meaningful look, then stands.

"Listen, Malfoy is my best mate and everything, but I know he can be a right ass with girls. Don't cry over him ok? You're so much better than that." He leaves and Ginny stares after him. _What_? _That's not_ – _did Malfoy tell him about the kiss? I am not crying about tha, _she tells herself, but dissolves into tears again when the memory of what she saw in the library pops into Ginny's head. Brushing her tears away angrily, she stands up. _This is ridiculous,s_ she tells herself, _just because he kisses you then goes and gets a blowjob from some random girl doesn't mean anything! Oh but_, she realizes, - _I'm No different then all those other girls. Dammit. _But when she realizes this, her tears stop. She shakes her hair out of her face. She means nothing to him, so she can be just as cold as before. He means nothing to her either. She sighs, and feels better. _Jesus, I'm being such a girl_. She heads off to class, a determined look in her eye.

In potions the next day Ginny and Blaise go about their work, with gentle banter and laughs. Walking by Malfoy for supplies Ginny greets "Malfloy" and flips her hair over her shoulder. He looks up, raises his eyebrows, then turns back to his task. _Shit, he thinks I like him. Oh hell, he thinks I'm like in love with him after that kiss and now I want to talk and like, date him! Dammit dammit._ She returns to her table scowling. Surveying the classroom, Ginny spots a guy in the back of the class, Dean – a 6th year Gryffendor. He looks up and smiles at her. At the end of class, she jumps out of her seat, the first to leave. Ginny drops her bag in the hallway right outside of potions, just as that guy walks out.

"Hey, here, let me help." He bends down. Ginny drops to one knee, and smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks so much, I'm such a klutz sometimes." He smiles back. He actually is really cute, she thinks to herself.

"Get a room already, nobody needs to see a weasel's breeding habits, especially before lunch." Malfoy says, as he, Blaise and Pansy exit the room. He sneers and keeps walking. Blaise smiles at Ginny, shaking his head, giving her a questioning look, as Pansy runs off down the hall after Malfoy. Ginny shrugs.

"I'm Ginny by the way," she says, turning away from Blaise.

"Yeah I know, I'm Dean" They walk towards the Great Hall together, Ginny feeling so much better.

**MID DECEMBER**

Ginny is sitting in the library next to Dean, Harry and Ron. Looking up at the clock, she quickly packs up her work, and leaves to meat with Ally. They've been working on a few songs they could sing, Ginny sort of giving Ally vocal lessons as well. She stands, kissing Dean and departing. God, he's so cute, she thinks, walking away. She looks over her shoulder, seeing the three boys laugh about something. It's good Harry and Ron like Dean, Ginny realizes. Imagine if she ever dated someone they didn't like – like Malf-she stops her thoughts there, shaking him out of her head, and rushes off to find Ally.

She knocks on the Ravenclaw door, then whispers the password Ally told. The door swings open to a mostly empty common room, save for Ally and Blaise, snogging on the sofa. Ginny crosses her arms, smirking, and starts to tap her foot. It's a moment before they realize anyone is there. She watches as Ally lifts her face away from Blaise's, smiling. Blaise brushes hair out of her face, smiling up at her. Merlin, they're adorable, Ginny thinks, feeling sort of uncomfortable at seeing such a personal moment, and also, jealous? She loves snogging Dean, but…it never feels like that looks. Ally suddenly looks over and sees Ginny in the doorway. She laughs and climbs off Blaise.

"Get out!" she cries at him, pulling him off the couch.

"I don't get to listen?" But ally shakes her head. He leans down giving her one last kiss, pats Ginny on the arm on the way out, and leaves. Ginny grins at Ally.

"You guys are tooo cute!" she teases. Ally smirks and laughs.

"Shut up. I caught you and Dean snogging the other day outside of potions, so don't act sassy with me!"

"I would never…." Ginny cries, but then remembers when they _did_ get a little carried away the other day, and stops. Ally laughs.

"Come on, lets get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mid January, After Winter Break**

The common room is pretty empty, as it's late on the first night back, and Ginny and Dean are sitting together by the fire, snogging. This is the best part, she thinks, about having a boyfriend. Someone to kiss whenever you want! They're laying down, Dean on top of her and she can feel his hardness against her. They've gone beyond kissing a few times, but never all the way. Ginny isn't really worried about it. She is a virgin, but the topic of sex hadn't really come up before with Dean, so she hadn't really thought about it. But suddenly, with him now kissing her neck, his hand slipping beneath the top of her pants, Ginny realizes, of course he wants to have sex with me, and also realizes, suddenly, that she does not want to be laying under him at the moment.

"Dean, stop. Get off me." Ginny sits up, feeling hot, but not in a good way. Dean is looking at her, slightly worried, and confused. She feels bad immediately. He stopped right away and sat back, and now she realizes she how mean she just sounded.

"Ginny, I'm sorry –"

"No, I didn't mean that." She tucks herself under his arm and kisses him lightly. "I'm just not in the mood ok? I'm tired. I think I'm going to head to bed." "Are you sure everything's –"

"fine, Dean, I swear it. I'm going to go to bed." Ginny stands up to leave. _What is wrong with me tonight?_ She thinks, before turning around to say goodnight one last time.

The next day in potions, she gets a very enthusiastic hello hug from Blaise, and can't help realizing how much she had missed him over break. Potions goes by quickly, each catching the other up on their holiday doings. Near the end though, Ginny catches Blaise looking over her shoulder and she follows his gaze…to Malfoy's empty seat. She hadn't thought about Malfoy in a while she realizes. She turns back, confused.

"Where's Malfloy?" Blaise's look is serious, concerned, but then he grins and shrugs at her.

"Don't know, probably off snogging someone in a broom closet." Ginny snorts, but notices that concerned look came back when he isn't looking at her.

That night, Ginny can't sleep. She's in one of Bill's old jerseys - too big, slipping off one shoulder, only covering her to mid-thigh, but Ginny is hot. She creeps out of bed, sits down in the common room for a minute before sneaking out into the hallway. The air is chilly, but it feels good. Ginny crosses her arms and starts to wander. Turning the corner she stops short. Someone appears around the corner, a dark cloaked figure, suspended momentarily- faceless, nameless. And then he, she? is crashing to the ground, a thud when his body hits – a moan at impact. Ginny is frozen for a second, before sprinting down the hallway. The hood falls back and… It's Malfoy. Panic flashes through her. She crouches down next to him, but he is pushing himself away from her. "Nonononono- " his voice is choked and forced.

"Malfloy, what – oh my god." Ginny doesn't know what to do.

"Please, stop!" he cries. " Please…" He is soaking wet, deathly white. "Ma-Draco – it's Ginny. Weasley. You're at Hogwarts." She tries to keep her voice from shaking. _What happened to him_? He turns over and tries to stand. She moves to help but his voice stops her.

"Get away from me." His voice is ice, and she stumble back from him. He struggles to stand, and Ginny does the same, a few feet away. Her heart is beating hard in her chest. _What is going on_? He tries to walk but stumbles, and Ginny rushes forward, underneath his arm, holding him up. She wraps her arm around his back, supporting his weight. She leads him back to his dorm. His eyes stay closed the whole way, his breathing labored. She is unsure whether he even knows she is helping him or not.

Blaise is awake in bed when the door opens, and he sees two figures outlined in the doorway. He's about to laugh off his worrying – _I really was right, he was off bloody snogging some girl_ – when something seems off. He hears the muffled gasp as Malfoy sits on the bed, and realizes that it's Ginny with him. He leans back, _what the bloody hell is going on_?

"You're all wet, ok? I'm just going to take your cloak off." Her voice is a whisper. Malfoy is silent as she works his cloak off and places it on the end of the bed. He curls into a ball at the edge of his bed, wrapping his arms around himself. He is shaking. Shivering. Blaise is frozen in his bed. _Oh bloody hell, _he thinks_, what did he do to you this time? _

Ginny places the covers over him and turns to go, but suddenly a chocked sob escapes the trembling body on the bed, and she realizes he is crying – sobbing. She stands there, looking down at him. The room is silent save for the ragged, harsh, heartbreaking sounds coming from this boy. She barely thinks as she climbs onto the bed behind him, curling her body against his back, snaking her arm around his stomach to pull him close. Her breath is hot on his back. She can hear and feel him – crying, gasping, his chest shaking against her. He moves suddenly and she holds her breath, but then his hand is in hers, pulling her arm up, her hand to his chest - their fingers intertwined. His grip is hard, but Ginny holds on just as tightly. She closes her eyes and breaths slowly against him. He finally falls asleep, and when Ginny is sure she disentangles herself from him.

At the door she turns back, and finds herself staring at Blaise. He is half sitting up, face shadowed, but he is awake. Her breath catches for a moment, but he lowers himself back down and rolls over. She closes the door behind herself, and walks back to her dorm.

The next morning, Ginny wakes up, momentarily forgetting the previous night. At breakfast she spots Blaise – _did I dream about him last night?_ She wonders, then stops dead, remembering.

Standing outside of potions, Ginny stops. Already a minute late, knowing she'll get detention – but unwilling to enter for another reason. What is she suppose to say to Malfoy? To Blaise? She's stalling she knows, she'll see them both at some point but - Snape is at the door now, docking 20 pts from her and ushering her inside. No escaping it, she thinks, making her way to her table. Blaise greets her in his usual manner. He makes no mention of the night before. She is confused for a moment, but then goes along with it. She starts to question whether he was even awake or not, when a commotion behind her snags her attention. Pansy is huffing away from Malfoy. He is just sitting there, and Ginny can't help but stare at him. He looks tired, but…normal. He's scowling. He turns and sees her staring. His face goes to stone in an instant, but for just a moment his expression looked- terrified. Ginny blinks away the sudden emotion coursing through her. He turns away and clears his throat, and says "Zabini-" Blaise looks taken aback for a second, then jumps out of his chair and walks over to his friend. They talk for a moment, before Blaise heads up to Snape, who scowls, looks over at Malfoy and Pansy, who is now trying to touch Malfoy's hair, to Ginny, who looks completely confused. Snape nods and Blaise comes over, grabs his stuff and says to Ginny, 'just for today, I guess Pansy is being a handful.' And jogs over to Malfoy. To Ginny's utter astonishment, Malfoy picks up his bag, and turns toward her, purposely not making eye contact. Ginny notes Hermione watching this interaction, but she turns around quickly.

He sits down next to her and starts the assignment. Ginny sits immobile for a moment, then begins to help. They are silent. Their potion is brewing and with 5 minutes left of class, they still haven't said a word. This is ridiculous, Ginny thinks, and turns to him, but stops short. He is lost in thought, slouched down in his chair. But instead of his usual glowering look, he looks…lost. "Malfloy-"

"Don't," he grits out, turning away from her.

"No look" she says, then puts her hand on his shoulder. Ginny leans forward and says quietly "I wont' say word, ok? I just –" But he brushes her hand away, gathers up his things and leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

That weekend, Ginny - leaving Dean behind - joins in the fun again at one of the infamous Slytherin parties. This night however is a little different. The evening starts out as usual: She shows up with Allyson, drinks, talks, socializes with Blaise and others. Malfoy is there, back to his usual self. He doesn't look or talk directly to her, Ginny notes, but wonders if he ever really did. She does notice he's not drinking much, and starts to ponder this, when Ally suddenly jumps up.

"I love this song. Come on, girl, let's get naughty." And Ginny laughs, swishing her hips after Ally into the crowd. Blaise cuts in after awhile, and Ginny, not in the mood to dance by herself, takes a seat off to the side. A cup is suddenly thrust in her face, and she takes it, as Malfoy sits down next to her. She looks at him wearily, but doesn't say anything. He looks relaxed, leaning back, surveying the room. She takes a sip.

"Pansy was being just a bit too much today in potions, I guess you gathered." She nods. "I mean, really, that girl is just a bit too full of herself." She agrees. "Granted, her bod's not all bad, but I really think I'd rather snog a leech than her-_that_." Ginny lets out a small laugh at that. He's making an effort, she thinks.

"She seems to really like you though."

"Nah," he scoffs, "she's just heard how brilliant I am in bed." Ginny is about to laugh, then realizes that it's probably true and isn't sure how to respond, so takes a big gulp of beer. He looks over at her and a slow smile spreading across his face. Ginny swallows, then narrows her eyes and smirks back at him.

"I'm sure that's it." She replies sarcastically.

"Hey now…!"

"Oh just drink your beer already." He chuckles and sits back. How is it possible to go from…how she saw him the other night, to this? Joking, laughing?

A couple of hours later only a few people remain, when one of Pansy's friends comes up with the wonderful idea of spin the bottle. Ginny is lying on the couch, feet in Allyson's lap, practically asleep. Blaise is on the floor next to Allyson. The rest of the group forms a circle from there. Kissing ensues – laughs and cheers along with it. Ginny is not really paying attention, having wanted to leave an hour earlier. She doesn't notice who spins the bottle, but looks down as it lands, pointing at her. It's a moment before she realizes this means she has to kiss somebody. She looks up, to find some people looking at her, and everyone else looking at…no. He is sitting pretty much across from her, caught up in a conversation with someone next to him. For a moment Ginny is sure somebody else is going to step forward, but then he looks down at the bottle, and then up at her.

Pansy shouts out, "I don't think she counts – she has a boyfriend. Totally off limits."

"Allyson had to snog Seamus and she's very taken." Chimes in Blaise. Ginny opens her mouth to protest as Pansy sits back, looking mad, but Malfoy starts to move forward. Ginny is propped up on her forearms, still mostly lying down, suddenly very self conscious of her precarious position. She sees Blaise raise his eyebrows at Malfoy, and Malfoy do the same in return. Everyone is quiet. He's kneeling in front of her now. This is out of my hands she thinks, and takes a breath. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, then leans forward to whisper something in her ear. He pauses; Ginny holds her breath, her heart beating loudly. "Thank you," he breathes against her – so quiet and sincere. Then he pulls back and turns, capturing her lips in a kiss. It's short - nothing like before. Their lips linger together for a moment before he pulls back and looks at her. So much emotion is written on his face that she is lost for words, but then that careful arrangement of features is back – his face reveals nothing. He turns and she catches the beginnings of a smirk, before he returns to his spot. The game continues.

Blaise is walking Allyson, and therefore Ginny, back towards their dorms, his arm casually across Allyson's shoulders. They look perfect, Ginny realizes, and misses Dean at that moment. Ally turns to Ginny and catches her hand, pulling her friend over.

"Hey girl. Let's hear about that kisssss…." Ginny blushes, but scowls.

"Oh psh, that was nothing. Spin-the-bottle – obviously out of my control." "Uh huh, sure," scoffs Blaise.

"What'd he say to you?" Ally wonders.

"Huh? Oh nothing." They're at Ally's dorm, and Blaise pulls her in for a kiss. She hugs Ginny, then hops out of site.

"Well g'nite Blaise-" Ginny says, but her cuts her off.

"No hey, I'll walk you back too. I wanted to talk to you about something." "If this is about that kiss!" Ginny starts, but he's already walking away, and she jogs to catch up. He's quiet. "Well…" she prompts. He stops and turns toward her.

"You remember when I told you how Draco can be a git and you shouldn't like, cry over him or whatever?" Ginny stares.

"I wasn't crying over him." Blaise looks down at her.

"He told me about that kiss." Ginny sighs.

"We were both drunk, I didn't expect anything. I didn't – don't! – even like him very much so-what is your point!?" Blaise smiles, and Ginny glares. He grows serious again.

"It's just…I really care about you Gin."

"Stop it, you're making me blush." She mutters sarcastically.

"Shut up and listen won't you! – I mean it, and as much as I am skeptical that Draco can be descent to a girl – I, well I wanted to thank you." Ginny is taken aback.

"Huh?"

"Look I was trying to warn you right? Not to get involved well: obviously you are. Something is there," Ginny looks indignant and is about to protest. "Look, I don't know exactly _what_ it is, but its something ok? _I saw you that night_," he says in a low voice. Ginny looks up sharply, knowing he means when she found Malfoy in the hall. "His family life sucks ok?" he continues quietly. "And he's pretty messed sometimes, but…you were really good for him that night Ginny. I think- I think he's starting to care about you, and I just wanted to thank you, because I wasn't sure that was possible." And with that Blaise walks away, leaving Ginny in a stunned silence. _Malfoy caring for me? Hah_. But what really got Ginny's attention was the family bit – was his _family_ responsible for the state he was in that night? And Blaise was awake. Why wouldn't he have said something earlier?

Ginny sees Blaise and Malfoy arguing as she enters Potions. They look up as she enters and head over to her.

"Look," Malfoy starts right away, "would it absolutely kill you if Blaise wasn't your partner for the rest of the year?"

"What?" Malfoy glances over his shoulder at Pansy. Then looks back at Blaise.

"Please, mate, you know I wouldn't ask if this wasn't life and death!" He's whisper shouting.

"This is about Pansy!?" Ginny asks, suddenly interested.

Blaise replies, "Yes, he's asking me to sacrifice my amazing, wonderful, perfect partner for _her_!...I don't know mate, that's pretty big." Ginny looks at Malfoy's desperate face.

"What happened!?" He stands straight, tugging at his robes.

"What do you mean."

"I mean, you've been putting up with her this whole year, why can't you deal with her now? What happened?" His eyes flick to her, then return to Blaise. He looks pained.

"It's so embarrassing." He says through clenched teeth. Blaise laughs.

"Look, we'll switch if you tell us…yeah Ginny?"

"Sure, I just want to hear this." Malfoy glares at them, then turns to see Pansy. She's watching them, pouting. He turns back to them and sighs.

"It's not my fault really. She cornered me last night. 'No' just isn't bloody clear enough for that girl." Mafloy sits down, Ginny and Blaise share a look. "Well…." she encourages.

"Now I'm a good kisser - you know" he says, nodding up at Ginny. She is surprised that he so casually mentioned the fact that they've kissed. "But that girl – I mean, I just couldn't' make it – I mean, I tried, but it was just hopeless. I really meant it when I said I'd rather snog a leech." Blaise is laughing, but Ginny looks down at Malfoy.

"That's it? You had a bad kiss and you can't face her?" Why was this pissing her off? He looks at Blaise.

"Look, she practically begged me to shag her and I –"

"You didn't!" Blaise is purple with forced down laughter. Ginny opens her mouth in mock – well not so much – horror, and also a feeling very similar to anger. "Tell me you didn't," says Blaise.

"Hey, ok, lets get one thing straight…I was drunk. Plus that whole bottle game had me all, riled up, you know…" Ginny crosses her arms.

"Ok, our kiss," she whispers, "was so not that…riling."

"Don't be modest, you liked it." He says, waving his hand at her, his voice bored.

"It was…okay…" she says slowly, knowing this will get a rise out of him. Blaise steps back, noting the scene these two have started. Malfoy stands up, advancing on Ginny, until she is pressed against the desk, he leans over her, his hands on either side of her.

"Let me refresh your memory." He says silkily, leaning down till their noses are almost touching.

"I don't think so." She smiles coyly up at him. "This girl is taken." Her pulse quickens at their proximity, but she manages to make her voice sound indifferent to him.

"Oh my god." Ginny pushes Malfoy away from her, to turn and see an outraged Ron, a confused Harry, and a scowling, thoughtful? Hermione. Ron is sputtering, as Dean walks in. "I told you to stay away from my sister!" Ron finally gets out. Dean looks confused, and looks over to Ginny. She laughs, awkwardly.

"Honestly Ron, it was a joke. Leave it alone already." But then Dean asks, "Gin, what's going on?"

"Uh…" But Malfoy answers Ron.

"Please, Weasel, I thought we already had this conversation." Harry speaks up now.

"We did but obviously you're too bloody stupid to remember it –"

"Watch it Potter, don't go creamin' your pants in jealousy over what you'll never get."

"And you've 'got' what I want?" Ginny is red with embarrassment. The whole class is watching, Dean looking back and forth between Malfoy, Ginny and Harry. This isn't happening.

"Oh enough already! Like I'd go and snog Malfoy in the middle of potions. Get a grip, everyone."

"So what, you'd go snogging him other places?" Someone voices.

"Yeah, like last weekend!" Malfoy whips around to see who said that. Ginny is starring at Dean, but Ron grabs her attention. Sounding confused he asks "You've been snogging Malfoy on the weekends?" in a horror filling voice.

"I-" Ginny begins, but Snape sweaps into the room, and nothing more is said. Malfoy sits down next to her, Blaise wandering off towards Pansy. Dean doesn't look Ginny's way all through class.

Ginny is pissed. She is fuming. She cannot look at Malfoy. _Why the hell is he even working with her? Everyone knows about that kiss. Bollocks. Blooding fucking hell._ She burns herself on the cauldron, yelping at the pain. Ron immediately looks back, but Hermione snaps at him.

"What are you blooding brooding about." Malfoy says coldly. He's stirring the pot.

"Why does it matter if you shagged Pansy?" Ginny asks hotly "I bet you've done half our class, and I don't see you running away from any of _them_." She sees his jaw clench, but otherwise it seems as thought he didn't hear her. "Fine, whatever _Malfoy_." As she leaves potions, she bumps into Blaise. She is still angry, but is shocked at her own words. "So much for that theory that he starting to _care_ about me." Blaise looks confused for a second, but Ginny is already halfway down the hallway.

That night finds Ginny sitting in the common room with her head in Hermione's lap. The older girl has a box of tissues next to her. Ginny is crying.

"Well that was a big scene."

"It was horrible," Ginny mutters. "Seriously, if Ron and Harry hadn't gotten so…_protective _none of this would have even happened! I don't need protecting. Honestly, who cares if I talk with Malfoy, it's not the end of the world. It's not like we're even friends. But we're friends with the same people so of course sometimes I see him! That's completely not my fault. And the kiss was so not my fault either – it's not like I can control where the bottle lands!"

"Wait Ginny, you and Malfoy actually kissed last weekend?" Ginny sits up, wiping her tears away.

"Only sort of. It was a game! Honestly, nothing to break up over." She sits back, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"What did he say, when he broke up with you Gin? Did he give reasons?" "Well," she takes a breath. "He said obviously something is going on and I tried to explain about the game, but he just freaked out that the rumors were true, and we did kiss. It was a bloody game, what was I suppose to do?" "Ginny…" Hermione starts.

"No, please don't." Ginny brushes her tears away. "Please don't tell me how evil he is, that he's a Malfoy, our enemy, a likely Death Eater, a Slytherin. I know all that. I know it."

"I wasn't going to say any of that. Now listen. You know Malfoy's not my favorite person, but Ginny…what are you crying about?"

"What? Dean just broke up with me, I thought that was obvious."

"Well yes, but why are we talking about Malfoy then?" More tears come suddenly, and Ginny puts her head in her hands and doesn't answer.

A week before spring break is a day off to go to Hogsmead. Ginny is on her way to meet Blaise and Ally, pulling her hat down snug around her ears and sticking her hands in her pockets. As she turns a corner, she runs into Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Ginny" greets Harry. Hermione asks if she wants to join them in Hogsmead.

"I'm actually meeting Ally and Blaise."

"Well we're all walking in the same direction." Hermione points out. Ginny agrees, and they walk out into the front courtyard. Ginny stops short. Not only are Blaise and Ally there, Malfloy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and another girl are standing with them. Ally turns and runs over to Ginny. Ron and Harry have stopped a few paces behind, Hermione standing next to Ginny looking thoughtful. Ally places a kiss on Ginny's cheek, then says 'hey' to Hermione, who looks taken back for a second, but smiles and greets Ally back.

"Look, so I know it's a big crowd, but it'll be fun!" Tries Ally. Ginny looks over her shoulder at Ron, and Harry, who are sending evil glares their way.

"My crowd doesn't really mesh with your crowd."

"Ginny, you promised you'd come with me to Hogsmead…"

"I know but – " Hermione pipes up now.

"It's fine Ginny, we can all walk there together – it's not like we have to stay together all day." She starts forward. Ally looks at Ginny.

"That girl is fearless." She jogs over to Hermione and slips her arm through hers, introducing her to Blaise and the others. Ginny turns to the boys. "Ronald, get your ass over here. "

"You sound like mum, Ginerva. But I'm not going anywhere with that lot."

"What is Hermione doing?" exclaims Harry.

"Being civil, you might try it some time."

"Unlikely" Ron states. Ginny rolls her eyes and turns, walking over to the group. Malfoy is standing there looking impatient. Ginny suddenly realizes that he must know Dean broke up with her, seeing as she told Blaise. _I wonder if he knows it was because of him._ She avoids eye contact.

"Its bloody freezing, lets hurry this up already." Malfoy states. He's glaring at Hermione, but not saying anything. Blaise and Hermione are engaged in conversation, Blaise laughing out loud at something Hermione said. She looks somewhat taken back at this loud outburst. Ally smiles, and Ginny laughs at how absurd this all is. They head out, Malfoy in the lead with Pansy – that must be awkward Ginny can't help thinking, and smirks. Ron and Harry are last, a few paces behind the group, looked miffed. Ginny smiles again. This is hilarious she thinks, and hooks arms with Ally.

They all decide to go someplace to get a warm drink once they get to Hogsmead. Inside, Ginny takes off her layers, seated between Harry and Ally. Blaise goes to order butterbeer for everyone, as Ginny heads to the loo. She's about to exit when she hears hushed voices. Oh no, she realizes. Right outside of the toilet is a hallway, and standing there are Malfoy and Pansy. She has her arms around his neck.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asks, smiling at him. He looks down at her and then removes her hands.

"Pansy look –"

"No Draco, you've been giving me the cold shoulder all year, but last weekend you finally gave in, and it was good, right? Stop trying pushing me away." She leans up and starts to kiss him. He kisses her back for a moment, and Ginny looks away. But then she hears a little gasp. Malfoy has pushed Pansy away from him.

"That was a mistake Pansy, ok?"

"Is that why you switched to be with that little weasel in potions?"

"Leave her out of it."

"Oh give me a break, everyone knows Dean and her broke up because of you. But I'm better than her Draco – remember that. I'm a pureblood, and I do not consort with muggles or mudbloods. You know who, _what_, my father is. And I know about your family too-"

"You don't know anything about my family, Parkinson." He says his voice low and deadly. He barely looks at Pansy as he pushes her away. "Its over, Pansy, leave me the bloody hell alone." And then he's gone. Pansy bursts into the toilet, sees Ginny, and bursts into tears. Ginny, at a loss for words, flees the bathroom, and as she flies around the corner she bumps right into Blaise.

"Now I've never had that bad of a time in the loo –"

"Shut it, Blaise I was just cooped up with unwanted people is all." He laughs, and puts an arm around her.

"Wait for the order with me will you?"

"Yeah, 'course." They're engaged in conversation, when Ally shows up. She sneaks under his other arm, giving Ginny a strange look.

"Not stealing my boy away are you Miss Ginny?" but she's smiling, and leans over to kiss Blaise. Blaise removes his arm from around Ginny, shrugging at her. "Didn't mean to interrupt anything," she continues, "just needed to claim a little territory." She gives Ginny another look, then swishes away. Suddenly the air between Blaise and Ginny is awkward, and thankfully the order is ready right then. Ginny grabs one tray to bring over to the table. She notices Harry looking dejected, his seat slightly back out of the circle.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asks, pulling her chair over to him, and handing him a drink.

"She mentioned something about needed more quills."

"Okay." Ginny pauses. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I –" He looks a little sheepish. "I thought they should go by themselves." Ginny grins, "Oh good, you've noticed too."

"They're either shouting their bloody heads off at each other, or not saying anything. It's pretty obvious to everyone but them." Ginny laughs.

"You know, I always thought you had a thing for Hermione."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean, I was all in love with you for awhile, I figured, of course she's got to like you. And you being such good friends…"

"You were in love with me?" Ginny blushes but grins.

"Well, as much as an 11 year old can be! Anyways." Harry smiles at her. "Is that why you would never talk around me?" Ginny laughs, sloshing some butterbeer on her self and on Harry's leg. She leans over to grab some napkins.

"You noticed!?" He's laughing too.

"Well yeah…"

"Oh god, that's embarrassing." She pulls off her sweater. Underneath is just a tank top, and one of her straps has fallen down off her shoulder, unnoticed. She leans over to put her drink down, and locks eyes with Malfoy for a moment. Neither of them says anything, but then people around her burst out laughing at something, and she comes back to herself, brushing her hair out of her face and turning back to Harry, handing him some of the paper towels. "Sorry for spilling on you." He grins.

"I still make you nervous huh?" Ginny looks up at him quickly, before realizing he's joking. She grins back.

"Yep, just can't be myself around you." She starts blotting at her sweater, when she feels something on her arm. She jerks her head up, to see Harry replacing her shirt strap. Her heart is beating, _what is he doing? _She realizes she hasn't said anything, _oh god, why is this awkward!_ When a loud snort from across the table is heard. Ginny pulls her sweater on again. Harry looks across the table, his eyes narrowing.

"Is there a problem Malfoy?" he asks. Malfoy is sitting with his feet up on Pansy's still empty chair, arms crossed. He smirks at Harry.

"Watching you fumble around over there is just sickening is all." Ginny feels her face get hot.

"Jealous, are we?" is Harry's reply. Ginny hasn't taken her eyes away from Mafloy. He looks at her now, his face giving nothing away, then glances back at Harry.

"Hardly," he sneers. "I don't consort with –" but Ginny doesn't hear what he calls her. She's pushed back her chair, grabbed her coat and stormed out into the cold. Everyone is silent. Harry stands up slowly. Ally looks at him.

"I'll go get her –"

"No, I'd rather go, "he states, still looking at Malfoy. Ally nods. Harry gathers his things and leaves.

"Nice one, _Malfoy_." Ally says, before standing and pushing her way to the bathroom. Malfoy looks over to Blaise, who isn't looking at him.

"What!?"

"Mate, come on. She's been hanging out with us all year, she's my girlfriends best friend, _my_ friend. You've even snogged her and you can't even stop calling her names. Get over yourself. " Malfoy stares at Blaise in disbelief. Ally comes back out, and states she wants to leave. Blaise stands to follow.

"You've got to be kidding me!" says Malfoy. "You're actually getting all worked up over –"

"Over what!" Explodes Blaise. "Lets call her by her name at least. Ginny is an amazing girl, and if you'd get your fucking head out of you arse you'd bloody well notice it." He turns and storms away. Ally pauses a moment, turning back to the table. Crabbe and Goyle are tying to encourage Malfoy, but Malfoy is staring at Ally, looking, for once, somewhat ashamed. She offers him a small smile, then fallows Blaise out.

They look around for a little while, but it's too cold, and eventually head back to Hogwarts, figuring she either doesn't want to be found, or has come back to school herself. Harry found Ron and Hermione, filled them in, and when they reach their common room, Hermione ushers the boys away, and sits down next to Ginny, who has changed into sweats and is reading by the fire.

"Hey" she greets. Ginny looks up from her reading.

"Hey Hermione, what's up."

"Oh- uh, nothing." Ginny nods and goes back to reading.

"Ginny –"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Hermione gives her a knowing look. "What! I'm fine, why?"

"Well Harry just mentioned the scene –"

"Oh did he now."

"Don't be mad-"

"I'm not, Hermione, I'm just – over it. I thought I could spend time with them - _him_, but obviously this feud thing is too much. I'll never be anything other than a 'Weasley.' And he'll always be a prick. Whatever. It's fine." She turns her head back to her book, pretending to read. Hermione nods and sits back next to her.

"It's funny, because he was being sort of decent to me."

"Who?"

"Malfoy." Ginny looks at the older girl. "Before we left. He didn't call me mudblood. When ally was introducing me to everyone, she said 'Draco, this is Hermione'- obviously we know each other. But he just nodded at me and said 'Granger.'"

"Really."

"Yeah, strange right?" Ginny smiles a little.

"Definitely strange."

"It just seems to me that he's sort of mixed up you know. I personally don't like him –at all really, but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed how moody he is. And his whole sarcastic thing – its just a cover I'm sure. Like he's trying to act all tough." Ginny is starring at Hermione, at a complete loss for words. "Hermione, are you seriously…sticking up for him?" Hermione turns to look at Ginny.

"I saw you guys kiss that time in the hallway. Halloween." Ginny's mouth drops open.

"What – I , I don't know-"

"Don't deny it, I saw it. And in potions you guys seemed friendly sometimes, and I know you go over there every weekend, I'm not a complete idiot. And I have noticed that he gets all moody around you, and I think it's because he likes you Ginny. And he's a prat, so of course he's denying it, and saying mean things to make himself feel better." Ginny turns back to her book. "That's impossible Hermione. He'd never like a _Weasley_." She says bitterly. Hermione stands to go.

"You're right. A Malfoy shouldn't like a Weasley. And maybe that's what he's all mixed up about. " She says, and then heads up to the dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny walks into the common room the next week, tired already, with hours of homework still to do, to find Hermione sitting alone, crying.

"Hermione!" Ginny sits down next to her. "Whats wrong?" But Hermione just shakes her head. The door bursts open then, and in comes Ron with his arms around…Lavender? Ginny stares for a second, before Hermione rushes up the stairs to her dorm.

"What's her problem?" asks Lavender snidely. Ron shrugs, and, looking embarrassed, greets Ginny.

"Hey Ron." She replies, still in shock. "Hey – Lavender. "

"Oh hi Ginny!" she says, before grabbing Ron's face, and to Ginny's horror, starts snogging him, then squeals out a 'find me after dinner!' and runs off. Ginny and Ron stare at one another. Then Ginny bursts out laughing. "What!" he cries indignantly.

"Oh, god, Ron, ew."

"Shut up" he says, and falls into the couch next to her.

"Oh no, I better go check on Hermione" Ginny realizes. Ron looks at her. "Is she okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Um – uh – yeah. Just fine. Well, see you later." And she flees. She finds the other girl, nose in a book, sitting on her bed. Ginny lays down next to her. "Well that was weird" she says. Hermione, sounding indifferent, asks what she's talking about. Ginny looks at Hermione, but decides to play along, and they don't discuss it any further.

"Gin!" Ally cries, rushing over to her friend in the Great Hall. "I have a brilliant idea." Ginny and Hermione were discussing house elves, and as much as she's been trying to console Hermione about the whole Ron thing, without ever actually bringing it up, Ginny turns to Ally, eager for that conversation to come to an end.

"Not another one." Ginny replies, but Ally ignores her

"Look, I know exactly what song we have to do for the competition. You probably won't know it, it's a muggle song, but it's just perfect for us. The only thing is, we'd need two more girls to join our little group."

"Wait wait, what is the song?"

"'Lady Marmalade' it's so hot. These four muggle pop stars collaborated to do it, and they wear like, sexy lingerie and it's brilliant, really you'll love it."

"I am not wearing lingerie on stage Ally –"

"Well obviously not, I'm just saying."

"And who would we get to sing with us?"

"You could hold an audition," Hermione suggests.

"Excellent!. Come on, it'd be great. This weekend, yeah?" Ginny looks at her friend incredulously.

"Let me at least hear the song first!"

"That's absolutely valid. Oh I can't wait. I've got to run, but find me tonight and I'll show it to you and we can work everything out. Oh, fantastic!" she kisses Ginny on the cheek and then runs off, and Ginny turns back to Hermione, both girls laughing at how overly enthusiastic that encounter just was.

The girls decide to post ads around school, holding the audition that coming Saturday before dinner and quidditch practice. After listening to the song, Ginny decided it would be fun – each girl could have their own character, and it'd be entertaining at least.

Amazingly enough, plenty of girls show up. They audition everyone separately, marking down anyone who is at least decent. Nobody has blown them away, until that is, Hermione walks in. Ginny and Ally look at eachother, then back to the girl in front of them.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny asks.

"Obviously, Ginny, I'm here to try out. What would you like me to sing?" Ally comes to her senses first.

"Oh anything, Hermione! Go ahead." She starts singing something neither of the girls recognizes, but they both agree she has a decent voice. "If you gave her lessons too, Gin, she'd be really good." Ally whispers to Ginny. They hold four girls back for the two spots, Hermione one of them. Ally announces this is the dance portion of the audition.Ginny looks at her.

"I can't dance!"

"Sure you can."

"What are you talking about –"

"It's not ballet dancing, it's more dirty dancing." One girl announces she is not dirty dancing on stage, and leaves. Hermione looks a little pink, but determined. Ginny thinks this must have something to do with her brother.

"Al really –"

"Shut up, you're already in the group so stop worrying. Alright, everyone I'm just going to show you a few moves, and then I'll put on the music and you do them to the chorus, yeah?" Ally has them strut out, swish their hips to the beat, shimmy, a little leg kick thing – nothing too hard really. To her surprise, Hermione is actually really good. She looks fierce and …sexy. Whoever thought book worm Hermione could be sexy? Ginny grins at her, and she blushes, but flicks her hair and spins around, adding a little body roll at the end, and a smirk. "Ow, Hermione! That's what I'm talking about." exclaims Ally.

"I just want to win." States Hermione, matter of factly.

The choice was simple really, one girl couldn't hold a beat, and the other girl had plenty of spunk, so they went with her – Charlette, 7th year Hufflepuff – and Hermione.

On the way back to their dorms, Hermione suddenly turns to Ally, Ginny and Charlie. "Look, it'd be really great if we didn't mention this to anybody." Ally's face lights up.

"Yes! It could be a total surprise. It'd blow everyone away." They agree. They have two months to rehearse, in secret, before the night of the talent competition. Ginny starts to wonder how she's ever going to keep up on school work, quidditch and now this. Sighing audibly, she mutters the Gryffendor password, saying goodnight to the other girls.

MID MARCH

Harry sits down in a rush next to Ginny, Ron and Hermione opposite them. It's after spring break – a week off, away from all the drama, and Ginny didn't want to come back. Harry tells them he needs to talk.

" Look – it's about Malfloy. Somethings off. I just saw him in the hallway, he practically bumped into me. He was holding his arm and, and wincing. His left arm." The three of them stare at Harry, failing to process the importance of that. "Where the Dark Mark would be…" Hermione is the first to react.

"I'm sure there are plenty of reasons he was holding his arm Harry – that's a pretty serious accusation."

"Look who is father is! And its Malfloy, he's horrible, we know that. It's really not that much of a reach."

"Harry, slow down. Why now? He's still in school, I've never heard of any death eaters being underage!"

"His birthday was over break." Everyone looks at Ginny. She sighs. "Blaise mentioned it. I don't think he's underage anymore."

"But still…" Hermione say uncertainly.

"It makes perfect sense!" chimes in Ron. "Like an initiation, now he that he's legal and everything."

"Ginny" Hermione turns to her. "You've spent the most time with him lately." Ron scoffs. "Do you think…I mean, do you think he could be?" Ginny stares back at her friend. "Don't ask me that, I have no idea." Then stands and leaves. "Wow" comments Harry. "That look was up there with some of Malfoy's glares. I'm kind of worried about her…"

Ginny bursts out of the dinning hall. _What is going on with me!? _Her face is hot. _I just need air that's all. _She turns the corner, and doesn't notice the dark figure at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall. She walks forward, lost in her own world, when suddenly she notices him - It's malfloy. _Great. This is just excellent._ She's about to turn, when he snaps his head in her direction. He doesn't say anything. She waits a beat, and then rolls her eyes.

"Bug off, Weasley." She steps back.

"I thought we were on a first name basis, _Malfloy_. My mistake."

"What do you want from me!?" he exclaims, his eyes flashing.

"Want from you? _Want_?" she strides over to him, her voice angry. "I want some fucking recognition. I'm sick and tired of your stupid insults, why can't you just act like a normal person. A decent-" he grabs her suddenly, spinning her around and slamming her against the wall..

"Why are you always pestering me with questions muggle-lover?" He slams her against the wall again. Her eyes go blurry as her head hits the wall, and she gasps. "Stop it –" she tries to say, but he cutts her off. "I'm a Malfloy, do you even know what that means? A pureblood. You're nothing more than trash." His hands are gripping her wrists, holding her back, his face inches from hers. Her back aches where it hit the wall. "A _Weasley_. I don't know what I was thinking – what you do to me – " He's shaking. His eyes are cold, his face twisted into a sneer. Ginny closes her eyes.

"Whats happened to you to-"she tries but he laughs in her face.

"Nothing. I'm following in my fathers footsteps."

"Stop it, just stop it Malfoy, I know what you're doing." He steps away from her, but doesn't release his hold. His face is impassive, his eyes dead. Ginny can feel her chest tighten, and the tears start to build. "Don't do that – don't go into yourself like that–

"Stop talking. Stop trying to talk to me! We're not friends, we'll never be equals."

"Why did you kiss me." Her chin is trembling. This is the question- why everything has been so mucked up lately. What she's been confused about for so long. "What was that?" He presses his whole body against her this time, so hard she can barely breath. His mouth is at her ear. "It was nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing. You are just like all the other girls Weasley. Nothing special – I wanted something, and you were the only one around." He pauses and his breath is hot on her neck. "Should we finish what we started, hmm?" she freezes beneath him. This isn't him, she thinks, this isn't. But then she feels his hand release one of her own, then start to trail up her thigh, lifting up her uniform. His icy fingers dip below her underwear. "Stop, please." Her voice is tiny, nothing more than a whisper. She opens her eyes and find his. His hand stops. Tears are running down her cheeks but she sees this clearly. His eyes widen, taking in her face. His eyebrows come together in confusion and his face starts to change – to what expression Ginny doesn't know, because someone else is suddenly there, pulling him away from her.

Ally runs over to Ginny, sinking to the ground as Ginny does, whipping her tears away, asking her what happened. Ginny looks over to see Blaise and Malfoy disappear around a corner.

She says she's fine. She says it was a misunderstanding, just a fight. She says she wants to be alone. She doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't want to think about it. Shes not hungry. She goes to bed.

The next day, Ginny skips potions, and most of her other classes. She sits down by the lake around dinner time, and Blaise finds her there.

"Ginny." She doesn't turn around.

"Hey Blaise, what's up."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." They sit shoulder to shoulder. She can feel him watching her. "Ginny, what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean."

"I mean, I pulled my best friend off of you in an abandoned hallway and he's not saying a word. And then you're missing from potions and – are you okay? What did he say to you?" Ginny takes her time before answering.

"It was nothing really. Just a stupid fight is all. Why were you there anyways?"

"Ally and I were just looking for a place to talk." Ginny smiles at him, and gives him a little shove. "Ah ah!"

"No, not that." he says smiling. They sit in silence for a moment. "Why weren't you in potions today?" She shrugs.

"Didn't feel well."

"Bollocks, Ginny, tell me what's going on! Please- just, please." She brushes her hair out of her face, and looks away, but can feel the tears coming.

She bites her lip, trying to control herself. "Well, he was acting all weird. Rude. He was just standing in the hallway on my way to the dorm. He- freaked out. I don't, he said some stupid, hurtful things." She turns to look at Blaise. "He really scared me." And then she is crying. Blaise pulls her to him, holding her until she sits up, brushing her tears away. "I'm being silly really, it wasn't such a big deal." He doesn't say anything, and it's because he's being so quiet and supportive that she continues. Looking back out across the lake, she says. "He tried to touch me." She feels Blaise turn to look at her

"What do –"

"He had his hand up my skirt ok? And I couldn't go to potions and sit next to him and pretend everything was normal, alright?! I just couldn't." Blaise is silent. Ginny turns to look at him. His voice is full of anger when he finally replies.

"Did he – did he hurt you?"

"No. no he-nothing happened. He tried, but. He stopped. He stopped himself." Blaise stands up and Ginny jumps to her feet. "Blaise, what's happened to him?" Blaise turns and pulls Ginny to him.

"Oh Ginny, I never thought he could – I don't know. That night –" she knows he means the one after winter break, "I've never seen him like that. I've known him for a long time now. I thought I'd seen him at his worst. His dad – his family is just…messed up. I'm not making excuses for him Ginny." He says, looking at her.

"I know that. He didn't know what he was doing Blaise. He was ranting about the Malfloy name and…he looked horrified when I told him to stop." "Jesus Ginny. I'm so sorry."

"I want to know what happened." Blaise lets go of her.

"What do you mean." She crosses her arms.

"I mean the last time he was away he came back—really messed up. And now after spring break – I – it just seems like something must have happened – to make him act that way." Blaise is quiet for a moment, his gaze hard.

"Well," he finally says. "Lets go find out." He is already three paces ahead of her. She follows after him.


	8. Chapter 8

They go to the Slytherin common room, then up the staircase to the boys' dormitory. Ginny stops for a moment, watches as Blaise slams the door open. The room is empty save for Malfoy. Ginny stops at the door, but Blaise marches up to him, grabbing him around the neck and throwing him against the wall. Ginny flinches at the impact. Malfoy doesn't utter a sound, his gaze stony and focused on the floor. Blaise is talking in a low voice in his ear and Ginny cannot hear what he's saying. Five, six, seven deep breaths pass when suddenly Malfoy's eyes snap to hers. She realizes tears are streaked down his face. "I'm so sorry" he chokes out, as Blaise releases him, and he sinks to the ground, forehead to knees, shaking.

Unsure how long it took her to move, Ginny finds herself kneeling down in front of him. Blaise has taken a seat on the edge of the closest bed. She hesitates, then places her hands on his knees. He looks up at her with such clear pain on his face, his features twisted, red and wet with crying. Ginny reaches down and grabs his hand. He tries to pull away from the contact, but she jerks his arm forward. His arm tenses as she starts to push his sleeve up, and he looks away. There, a few inches up is the Dark Mark. Blaise's sharp intake of breath is the only sound. Ginny stares at it a moment, then places her hand over it. Her skin is cool against fire. Malfoy gasps loudly and looks at her. He watches as she gently touches his skin. She looks up at him. "It's okay" she says simply. His eyes fill with tears, and he closes them, fighting back this reaction. He swallows and nods. He breaths out, relief evident in his slumped shoulders. He wipes his face with his hand, and clears his throat.

"Lovely tattoo don't you think?" His remark goes flat, Blaise paying no attention.

"What has that bastard made you do?"

"It's my own fault," Malfoy starts but stops at Blaise's expression.

"You're not like him Draco, you're not. Whatever he thinks, whatever you might think - you're not." Malfoy looks at Blaise, then over at Ginny.

"I – I don't know you very well," says Ginny, "but…I don't think you meant what you said." He breaths in sharply at her comment about the night before, but she keeps eye contact. "I don't think –you believe those things." She looks down at his arm where the dark mark is burned, such a contrast to his pale skin. "And I don't think you're like these people either." He looks back to Blaise, then closes his eyes.

"I don't want to be," He breaths out quietly. _But I don't know_, he can't help thinking.

They are all quiet for a time. Ginny swallows and breaks the silence. "Malfloy,"she starts.

"Don't call me that. I do have a first name, Ginny, I'm not just my fathers son." His voice is hard, but his anger is not directed at her.

"Draco – wow, I really don't think I've ever said that." He almost smiles. "I think - I think we really need to go to Dumbledore." Malfoy looks away from her, then registering exactly what she said, looks back.

"We?"

Blaise speaks up. "Naturally mate, I for one wouldn't want to leave you alone with that wacko." Ginny leans over and smacks his arm lightly.

"He's not a wacko, just…eccentric. "

"To say the least."

Malfoy is quiet. "It'll get back to him."

"It won't, no one will know. It's late – we could go now, nobody will be in the hall way to see us."

"I can't lie to him – the last time…" He stops.

"But Dumbledore is going to help you. That's why you need to go to him." Ginny explains. "He can help you, Draco."

"You don't know that." Ginny wants to say she is sure, but – this is over her head. Mafloy has seen He-who-must-not-be-named. Been branded by him. Who is she to say anyone can help? Blaise watches his friend closely.

"Dray – what else can you do?" And Malfoy just shakes his head.

"Look," Blaise continues, "everyone knows Ginny and I are friends, so we'll meet you down by…Snape's office in 5 mintues yeah? Please, Draco, I agree with Ginny." Malfoy stands up, looking down at them.

"Do I really have a choice?" he asks them, knowing they'd have to tell someone if he refused. He gestures for them to go.

They stand slowly, Blaise waiting at the door as Ginny walks over to Malfoy. "Please come," she says quietly, and then they leave.

They go down the hall and find Professor Snape in his classroom.

"And what do I own this - unexpected visit to?" Snape asks.

"Actually Professor, We need to speak to The Head Master. Well, Draco Malfloy is meeting us here…we all need to speak to him." Snape sweeps out from behind the table.

"What is this all about, has something happened?" He looks down at Ginny. Her eyes flick back from the door to his.

"No, sir, but we need to discuss something with him. It's urgent."

"Very well. Where is Mr Malfoy – " The door opens and in he comes, Ginny almost sighing with relief. His face is impassive, eyes hard, his body carrying none of his usual swagger. He looks at Ginny and gives a little shrug at her encouraging smile.

"Because you said please." She isn't sure what to make of that, but Snape clears his throat.

"Follow me, then."

They arrive at the statue in silence. Snape mutters the password, and the staircase appears. Ginny looks over at the boys. Blaise is looking at Malfoy, who is staring forward. She takes the lead, knowing they'll follow after her.

"Ah! Ms Weasley, to what do I owe this great honor-"Dumbledore pauses, as Malfoy, and then Blaise appear behind her. All three stand awkwardly by the door. "I see." Says Dumbledore. Two more chairs appear. "Sit please, make yourselves comfortable." Ginny notices Malfoy's avoidance of direct eye contact with Dumbledore, who, Ginny's sure, has noticed this as well. Dumbldore sits back, fingertips touching across his chest. He doesn't say a word. Ginny looks over at Blaise, who shrugs.

"Head Master-"

"No, I think it would be best if Mr. Malfoy began, don't you Ginerva?" Ginny opens her mouth, then sits back. It's a few moments before anyone says anything. Malfoy clears his throat, then, without lifting his head he says clearly, "I have the Dark Mark. Sir." Dumbledore does not move or speak, but Ginny is sure his eyes went a little wide.

"Ms Wealey, Mr Zabini," he says after a moment, "would you mind waiting down in Ms McGonagall's classroom for your classmate? You should find the door unlocked, and the room empty."

"Sir –" Blaise says, but Dumbldore holds up his hand.

"I insist." He says quietly. Nobody moves for a minutes until Malfoy looks over at Blaise saying quietly, "it's fine." Blaise stands and puts his hand on his shoulder, then turns to leave. Ginny stands, then leans down and places her lips against Malfoy's forehead. She feels him relax against her for a moment, before she leaves.

They sit awkwardly in the empty classroom, both opting for sitting on the ground instead of the desks, backs against the wall, a heavy silence between them.

"I can't believe-"

"I know." More silence. Ginny finally breaks it. "So, you've known him for a long time?"

"Yeah, since primary school. We live down the street from each other." He stops, thinking. "He wasn't always like this." Ginny looks at him. "Reserved, controlled, always saying the opposite of what he means. He used to be – normal."

"Whats his family like? I – I've met his father once. He – he inevitably helped reopen the chamber of secrets."

"Really? I always knew you were involved with that somehow…" She doesn't explain any more, so he answers her question. "Well, you've met Lucius. He's cold, and formal – and, he always implemented these rules on Draco when we were little; not letting him play or fly, or hang out after school. He never really let him do anything, except study. And, I mean everyone always suspected he was a…Death Eater. I guess that's confirmed." Ginny is quiet. "I think he hits Draco's mom. I don't know if he ever – with Draco. I don't know. When we were younger – after I was introduced and I guess he thought I was an 'acceptable' friend, Draco was allowied to stay over on the weekends. He used to cry himself to sleep every night. I always pretended I didn't hear him." They sit in silence again for awhile, before Blaise continues. "His mom was always, I dunno, twitchy. Nervous. I never saw either of them ever, you know, hug Draco, or tell him they loved him – or anything nice really. They didn't act like parents. I barely ever went over there – Draco didn't want me to, I could tell. As we started to get older, he sort of adopted this alter ego. This other personality in front of his father. Before he would have stayed quiet at a remark Lucius would make, but he started agreeing, and… imitating him almost. Away from his house though, he'd still be himself. At school, he was fine. For while. I guess it was around the time we started Hogwarts, what with the whole 'Harry Potter – the boy who lived' stuff that popped up then. He started being like that other self more and more. I thought once we got here, he'd be back to himself. But by then him and Potter were arch enemies and..well, you know." He pauses, then continues slowly, "Sometimes he's still like himself, and I guess I put up with him all the other times because I know why he's acting like that." He stops. Then, "Everything gets back to Lucius." Ginny doesn't say anything, but rests her head on Blaise's shoulder. They wait.


End file.
